Heaven On Earth
by ckrm3
Summary: Abby has never worked at County and has never met any of the ER gang working there. Carby beginning... Carby ending? **CHAPTER 3!**
1. Default Chapter

"Damn it!" I muttered as I glanced at the clock to my right.  It read 6am and my shift started in an hour.  I got out of bed groggily before I realized that there was no way I would be able to take a shower and get ready in 20 minutes unless I hurried up.  It took me at least 35 minutes to get to Northwestern by train and I did not want to be late for work and piss off Gosselin… he is always an ass when it comes to tardiness in **his** ER.  Besides, I needed to ask him for a day off next week.

As I ran around grabbing my clothes, which were thrown haphazardly around the room, I looked over my shoulder and contemplated whether or not I should wake him up.  

Blake and I have been together for almost six months and we've been moving relatively slowly as relationships go.  I was already starting to get the feeling that he was getting tired of me and my problems and was therefore not willing to take this to the next level.  He hadn't even been to my place yet, I always have to make the sacrifice by practically living at his house.  

Blake owns his own little business (a small café) and is free to get up and go to work whenever he wants; no shifts, no schedules.  He looked so sweet lying there, half naked under the sheets that I decided against waking him in his deep slumber and jumped in the shower.

As I ran out the door (now half past), I scribbled a note on the kitchen table:

_Shift ends at 7, patients depending.  You know how it can get._

_We'll grab something to eat when I manage to break free._

_-Abby_

* * * * * * * * *

"Piece of crap!" I screamed out, thoroughly agitated.  Of all days, my car decided to break down **today**.  I was already running late and Weaver was probably going to kill me or else give me one of her domineering and withering looks which is somehow even worse.  

"Dr. Carter," I turned around and spotted my next door neighbour poking her head out of her front door still in pajamas and bending down to grab the paper, "Do you need a hand?"

"Morning Bridget, no it's fine, I guess it's just my car's way of telling me that I need to take it for a tune-up."

"Do you need a ride to work? I could hurry up and give you a lift; I drive by County on the way to work anyway."

I sighed inwardly.  I knew that she was just trying to be nice but Bridget's been hitting on me and hinting that I should ask her out ever since she moved in next door a couple of months ago.  While I appreciate the ride, I decided that I'd better not lead her on, so I smiled politely and said, "No, it's okay.  I'm sure I can manage to get to work on time.  Thanks for the offer."

"Oh, okay," she replied, looking slightly disappointed as she turned around and closed the door behind her.

I stared at my car for a couple of minutes, analyzing my options before, disgusted, I decided that I was not even going to attempt to fix it.  I opted instead to walk towards the El station and take the train.  

At this rate, I'll get to County by 7:30.  

"Damn it," I cursed, as I broke into a run.

* * * * * * * 

I felt so sticky and gross, it was not even funny.  I had no time to dry my hair after my shower and the humidity was really starting to do funny things to it.  Besides the fact that my hair was sticking to the back of my neck, it felt like a hundred degrees outside.  This is added to the fact that crowds of people were surrounding me, all trying to achieve the same goal.

Getting on the train at rush hour is like fighting your way through a battlefield at war.  People pushing and shoving, you'd think we were a herd of animals instead of an _intellectual and __civilized race.  But no, we continue to step on others feet and elbow each other in the face, this one guy actually slammed into me not even bothering to apologize, giving me a dirty look instead._

I finally managed to make it onto a train and was even lucky enough to find a seat (getting another half dozen nasty looks from the unfortunate people who were too slow coming in after me).  I had picked up a paper before mounting the stairs and now flipped it open to the comics section.

* * * * * * *

"Watch it!" I shouted, as I was literally pushed through the door.  I regained my composure and held onto the pole in the middle of the train.

_"Of course there would be no seats," _I thought to myself, _"Stupid rush hour."_

I was glad of one thing though, taking the El meant salvation from the heat outside, which was almost suffocating.  Thank god summer was almost over; September was just a week away.

My thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt stop at the next station and the man in the seat in front of me got up to exit.  I cheered silently and sat down next to a woman reading a newspaper.  I almost felt ashamed since I hadn't picked up a paper in more than a month, until I saw what section she was reading… comics.  I chuckled and she heard me.

Looking up, I noticed that she was actually quite attractive, easily stunning with brown hair (slightly damp at the moment) reaching past her shoulders, sparkling brown eyes and a mouth that twisted into a charming smile as she looked from the paper to my eyes.  Laughing, she said, "Guilty.  I don't really read the news; I pick up the paper just to read the comics."

"Well, you're better than me," I confessed, "At least you _pick up the paper; I haven't touched one in months!"_

"It's official.  We both know nothing about world events," she said, eyes twinkling even more.

I smiled widely and felt brave enough to introduce myself, "Hi, my name is John Carter."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Abby," We shook hands awkwardly and as we settled back in our seats, she asked, "What do you do for a living?"

I started to answer, "I wo-" when she interrupted me and added with mock sarcasm, "I hope you're not involved in international affairs."

I laughed and answered, "No, I'm a doctor.  I work at County General."

"Ah, so I should really refer to you as Dr. Carter," she said with a wink.

I groaned, "I hear enough of that at work.  My name is being worn out, but seriously, John's fine.  How about you? What do you do?"

"Well," she began, "As luck would have it, I am in the same line of work as well.  I'm a nurse at Northwestern."

I raised my eyebrows and was just about to reply when I suddenly heard a shriek from the other end of the train section that we were in, "Help! Help! This little boy! He just fainted!"

I got up quickly and tried to push my way through the crowd of people, repeatedly saying, "Excuse me, excuse me…"

I didn't realize that Abby had followed me until I heard her say with concern, "Hold on, I'm coming too!"

As I walked through, the people parted a little, creating a slight path that made it easier for Abby to make her way through.  The train made a sudden lurch forward and Abby almost crashed into me, "Sorry," she muttered, as she attempted to walk steadily and regain her balance.

"It's fine," I replied, reaching out my hand to help her.  She grabbed it and for a second all I noticed was how cool her skin felt, even in the hot weather.  

I re-focused and we finally made it to the back where a boy of about 8 or 9 years old was lying unconscious on the floor.  "I'm a doctor," I said, trying to reassure the panicked faces around me.  Nodding towards Abby, I added, "She's a nurse and we'll try to take care of this little boy."  Abby and I knelt down beside the boy and upon examination I noticed several bruises on his arm.  "Who are his parents?" I asked.

When nobody answered, I exclaimed in disbelief, "You mean he came onto the train all by himself?"

A lady fearfully spoke up, "He was just sitting on that seat, right there," she pointed to the last one by the window, "I assumed he was with one of these other people."

By this time, Abby had already confirmed a pulse and a quick glance out the window notified me that my stop was approaching.  I turned to Abby, "Okay, I might as well just carry him to the hospital.  The next stop is County."

"Are you sure it's safe to move him?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't think his neck or anything is broken, he just fainted.  It's faster this way and if we don't properly check him out soon, this could develop into something worse," I replied.

She nodded, "Alright, yeah, I'll come with you."  

This time it was Abby who led the way as I gently picked up the little boy.  However, most people had already noticed the commotion and moved out of the way as we came towards them.  As we rushed out the door, the lady who had spoken yelled to us, "I hope he's okay!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a bunch of ideas on how to continue this story but please review! I need to know if anybody actually wants me to continue or if I should just abandon this story ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

*** NOTE: Sorry, I guess I should have made a note detailing when this fic takes place [Thanks ksmcan for the review/reminder!]  Basically, it is the present-day ER as we know it minus Abby of course.  All of the events that took place in both Carter and Abby's lives still hold (so, his stabbing and drug abuse, her divorce, her whole med-student to nurse thing, her mother being bipolar).  The only tweak I want to make is that in my fic, Abby is still sober and hasn't started drinking again and Eric isn't bipolar.  As for Lockdown: the whole smallpox scare still happened but since they didn't know each other…quarantine was just quarantine for Carter–sorry, no Jinter action. ;) I hope this cleared up some of the timeframe questions.  If there are anymore, feel free to leave a review with a comment or question!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried desperately to control my movements so that I wouldn't shake the boy in my arms and I ran as quickly as I could through the familiar ambulance bay with Abby keeping up beside me.  Bursting open the double doors, I called out desperately for assistance, "Can somebody get me a bed and clear out a trauma room for me?" 

Susan spotted me while picking up a chart behind the admit desk, "Oh my god, Carter, what happened?" 

She said it as more of a comment and quickly replaced the chart she was holding in her hand, running down the hallway and returning in a flash with Malik and Luka who were wheeling a bed.  "What's his name?" questioned Luka, as I lay the boy down on the bed. 

All three of them turned to look at Abby, who I suddenly realized was still standing beside me.  I quickly replied, "Oh, no, she's not his mother, she's a-"

"-nurse," she finished, interrupting me again.  "I work in the ER at Northwestern.  I happened to be on the same train as Dr. Carter and we brought the boy here only after another passenger saw that he had fainted.  He was on the train by himself, so we don't know his name." 

"Stats are dropping," announced Malik, who was watching the monitor.  

That was all it took for the noise and chaos to begin and for all of us to snap back to attention.  I turned to Abby and said hurriedly, "I'm so sorry, you're probably late for work now."

"It's okay, it's fine.  I know how hectic it can get here.  You should go, I think they're waiting for you," she said, nodding towards Susan and Luka, "Oh wait, do you think I could call and check in?"

I nodded in response, "Not a problem." 

Switching my glance from Abby over to the desk, I gave a yell, "Hey Frank! She needs to make a phone call, connect her to the ER at Northwestern!" As I ran to catch up to Susan, Luka, and Malik, I looked behind me one last time and shouted to Abby, "Thanks for all of your help!"

She gave a little wave and as I turned to face the approaching trauma room, Susan glanced up at me with a raised eyebrow and a bemused look on her face, "So, _Doctor Carter_, what's her name?"

* * * * * * * * * 

Surveying the scene as I entered the ER, I knew that I was greatly missed during the last hour.  It was pandemonium as usual, no different from the ER over at County.  I headed towards the lounge, bumping into Gosselin on the way in.  Cursing under my breath, I faked a smile and wondered if I could make it through the threshold without some demeaning comment.  

"Well, Ms. Lockhart, glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence."

No such luck. 

"Good morning Dr. Gosselin.  There was a bit of a crisis on my way here," I replied, restraining myself from adding any sarcastic comments.

"Yes, I heard.  A situation that is now being handled over at County, meanwhile, why don't you get to work here so we don't lose any more patients?"  With that, he walked away, leaving me with a sense of repulsion.

Making a face, I pushed the door open with my back and saw Lyn at her locker.  "Going for a break?" I asked her.

"I wish," she answered bitterly, and as she turned around, I could see why, "Only one hour into my shift and I get somebody's breakfast all over me; this has got to be some sort of a record."

I laughed as I spun the combination on my lock, "I have an extra shirt in my locker if you need it."

"No, it's okay, I think I'm just going to wear scrubs for the rest of the day.  I've learned my lesson," she said, stuffing her lab coat in a bag, "So, why were you late this morning?"

I waved the question off, "It was nothing, just me being a helpful civilian, is all." 

Lyn gave me a curious look, but before she could question me further, we were interrupted by another nurse, "Dr. Bennett, Abby, there's a trauma coming in.  35 year old female, hit-and-run, we need you."

* * * * * * * * *

_Should I? _

_Yes.  Maybe I should._

_But, what if she thinks I'm stalking her or something?_

_Nah, I just want to thank her._

_Maybe ask her out for dinner? A "thanks for your generosity" dinner?_

_No.  Not a good idea.  Definitely not.  _

These were the questions going through my head as my shift ended and I found myself still wandering through the halls looking somewhat dazed and confused, and then finally preceded to walk zombie-like into the lounge.  I even saw a look of concern pass across Pratt's face as I sat down at the table, or maybe it was because I was actually staying late to fill in my charts for the first time since… well, ever.

I don't know why I ever thought that filling out charts would be a good idea.  It proved to be a useless distraction because now that the risk of cutting off somebody's hand or suturing incorrectly was taken away, my mind was free to wander and think about situations and questions I had never thought of before.

Part of me wanted to go to Northwestern to thank her for her kindness but the other part of me, the bigger part, wanted to go just to be able to see her face again.  

Screw this.  I left my charts half-filled out and clocked out.

*                                 *                                 *                                  *                                  *

Leaning against the admit desk at Northwestern, I glanced around the new but strangely familiar surroundings around me.  "Excuse me," I said to someone who looked somewhat like he belonged behind the desk, "Can you tell me if Abby…" And it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't even know her last name.

I paused and tried rephrasing my question and describing her instead, "She's a nurse, brown hair, kind of petite?" 

"Dude, you just described every other nurse that works here.  You're going to have to be a little more specific."

Thoroughly embarrassed, I mumbled, "I know, I just wanted to know if she's still working now.  I don't know her last name.  How many other nurses are named Abby?"

The clerk shrugged, putting up his hands in defence, "Hey, I'm new.  I just started here yesterday."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Are you looking for Abby Lockhart?"

I turned around and faced a woman with bright red hair, "Actually, I'm not sure," I laughed, "Is she the only Abby working in this ER?"

"The only one," she replied, offering a handshake.  "Hi, I'm Evelyn Bennett."

"Nice to meet you, John Carter," I smiled, "Do you know if she's still working?"

"Oh, her shift ended over an hour ago."

I looked at my watch, it was past 8.  Of course she wouldn't still be here, how could I have been so stupid? **_Note to self: never do anything impulsive; ever again._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me when I get boring, 'k?


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize profusely for the length of time it took me to update this chapter!! I had written the first part a while ago but got stuck in writer's block (the horrors!) for a while and then I was (still am) busy with exams.  I felt the need to finish it today (Yay! Free day tomorrow after my French exam today..grr.) and here it is.

I have mapped out a plan for continuing this story and so far, it looks as if I'll do a 20 chapter fanfic… but I'll wait for feedback on this chapter to see if anybody will even want to keep reading. ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking towards the lock-up to do the weekly tedious chore of restocking when I heard a slightly teasing voice call out, "_Oh, Abby…"_

I continued walking but glanced pointedly behind me and gave a smirk as Evelyn ran to catch up to me.

"Guess who came to look for you after you left last night?" she asked.

My mind was drawing a complete blank as I rapidly went through lists of names in my head.  I couldn't have gotten into trouble between yesterday and last week when I got caught sneaking in from my break half an hour late.  I swear Gosselin has a stick up his ass.  

Lyn and I made our way into the little area of drugs and materials and other various things only accessible by key and as I was unlocking the cabinet, I shot her a curious look and finally replied, "I don't know, who?"

She smiled mischievously and answered, "A certain John Carter.  Funny, I haven't heard you mention him _before_.  Who is he? What's the deal?"

I had to grin at Lyn's insistence and nosiness, but at the same time I was surprised to hear that he had come looking for me yesterday.  I turned to face Lyn and simply shrugged, replying, "He was part of the reason why I was late yesterday for my shift.  I met him on the train and when we got to talking, I found out that he is a doctor at County.  When a little boy fainted on the train, I helped John bring the boy to the hospital.  County was closer than here at the time."

Lyn gave me a look that said, _'Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?' but I waved it off and continued, "It wasn't really important.  Now I'm just curious as to why he was looking for me, maybe something went wrong with the boy…" I said, trailing off, "You obviously met him, did he say anything?"_

I grabbed the inventory list and started filling out parts of the chart as Lyn started talking again in that sing-song voice of hers, "He came in asking Jay--" 

I broke in at this point and asked, "--The new clerk?"

"Yeah," answered Lyn hastily, "Anyway, he came in asking if you were still working but since he didn't even know your last name, Jay couldn't help him since he isn't familiar with everybody yet."

I giggled, "Got it.  I suck at introductions."

Lyn laughed, "It was kind of humourous actually, and I think Jay enjoyed teasing him because by the time I walked by and heard who he was looking for, I swear to god, it looked like he had turned a million shades of red."

I laughed at this and said, "So, what did you say to him?"

"Well, after Icharmingly introduced myself _properly_ to the _very cute doctor…" teased Lyn. _

I gave a thoughtful, yet comical look and said, "He _was kind of cute."_

Lyn winked and replied, "He looked even cuter when he blushed and after I told him you had left a while ago, his face flashed the most adorable disappointed look."

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "I'm sure."

Evelyn raised her hands in defence, "I swear! Anyway, he just muttered a 'Thanks, good-bye' and left… looking _sad might I add!"_

"Lyn!" I laughed, "Remember Blake? My boyfriend? Don't get any ideas about setting me up with this guy… in fact, if _you _think he's so great, how about I set you two up? Last time I checked, you were still available," I said as I poked her arm jokingly.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to set you two up, I was just merely stating the truth," said Lyn, looking as innocent as she could, "Besides, how do we know he isn't already taken? You might be okay with being a home-wrecker but I'm certainly not," laughed Lyn.

By this time, we were walking down the hall towards the lounge and I replied teasingly, "What about that guy you dated several months ago, Leo was it? Didn't _he _have a girlfriend?"

"Hey!" Lyn replied defensively, "I didn't know!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Carter." 

I turned towards the door of the trauma room; Frank had poked his head in and called my name.  "What do you need?" I answered.

"Carter, we need to intubate, get ready to bag," said Deb, taking over since I got distracted.

"Some woman is asking for you at the desk, she was here a couple of days ago…" replied Frank.

I gave a nod of comprehension towards Deb and looked questioningly over at Frank, "Um… tell her I'll be with her in a sec. after I finish up in here.  Do I know her? What's her name?"

"I'm in, bag her," commanded Deb.

As the door began to swing shut behind him, Frank answered, "Her name's Abby Lockhart."

My hand faltered a little when I heard this and I missed the pump that Malik was handing me; it dropped on the floor.

"Carter! I thought you were ready!" exclaimed Deb.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, my hand just … shook," I apologized.  I cursed silently at myself and marveled at how much damage a mere mention of her name had caused me.

*                               *                               *                                *                                 *

I yanked off the now bloodied gloves and threw them into the waste on my way out of the trauma room.  I walked through the halls towards the admit area, weaving through rushing incoming paramedics and scanning among the crowds of patients.  I finally caught a glimpse of her standing near the desk, her back towards me, talking to Luka.

I felt a slight pang of jealousy, so faint, but it was there.  As I approached them, I heard her laugh flirtingly.  

God, she was beautiful.  

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to keep cool and calm and when I finally opened my mouth to speak, the first words out of my mouth were, "What are you doing here?" 

_Smooth, Carter.  Real smooth._

She laughed that musical laugh again and replied, "Well, hello to you too!"

"I-I mean…" I stammered, and then taking a deep breath, I started over again, "Hey Abby, it's a surprise to see you again."

"A nice surprise I hope," she teased.

"_Very nice, it's a pleasant surprise," I started to relax._

Luka glanced back and forth between us, "I'll let you two talk," he said, and he turned towards Abby with a smile and added, "Nice to meet you."

She smiled and waved at Luka as he walked away.  "So," she began, "I came here for a reason.  My friend said you were looking for me yesterday."

"Oh, um, yeah, I did come by yesterday but you were already gone," I said.

She nodded, "My shift ended at 7."

"Yeah, I figured," I said.

"So…" she started fiddling with her necklace, "Did you want to see me for a particular reason…?"

I reddened a little, "It was nothing.  I just wanted to thank you again personally for helping me out."

 "Well," she began, "I was on the train too.  By the way, how is he doing? Did you ever find his parents?"

"It wasn't anything major, we think he was simply suffering from heat exhaustion, but they're still monitoring him up in Pediatrics," I replied.

"And his parents?"

"Oh, when he regained consciousness, we got him to tell us that his name was Jamie Brown.  Apparently he was trying to run away from home," I said, "We notified his parents and I think everything is okay now."

Abby gave a little smile, "I'm glad."

And then it happened.  The Awkward Pause.  No matter how much I think I know a person, it still takes time to develop a close enough relationship so that there are no more uncomfortable silences.  I wanted that length of time with Abby.  However, right now, we were still standing in front of the admit desk with nothing to say to each other.  Two perfectly intelligent individuals and there was no subject we could think of.  And here I thought I had gotten over my 'shy' phase.  

Thank god we were interrupted a few agonizing seconds later by Chen, "Hey Carter, the husband is here.  Do you want to break the news?"

I glanced at Abby who said, "Go ahead.  I need to go anyway."

"Um, okay.  I guess I'll talk to you soon…" I heard my voice saying, while my brain was thinking, _"This is your chance.  Ask her! Ask her!"_

"Alright, um, I'll see you soon," she replied, getting ready to turn around.  "Actually," she started to add, "How about I give you my cell phone number and we could get together for coffee sometime or something?"

I smiled, half for happiness and the other half for relief, "I'd love that."

*                               *                               *                                *                                 *

And 6 hours later I found myself staring at a piece of ripped out notebook paper with the name Abby **Lockhart (starred, in case I forgot again) and the number 555-2229 scrawled on it in messy handwriting.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the somewhat corny parts near the middle of this installment.  I was listening to some sappy music and watching generic romantic comedy movies while writing it. Forgive me. ;)


End file.
